


Morning Talk

by ahunmaster



Series: Mutant AU [25]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mutants, F/F, I'm Bad At Titles, Lesbians, Mornings, Mutant Hate, Mutants, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Short One Shot, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6819760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nebula has no idea how Daybreak is so calm with Nebula's mutant powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Talk

Nebula still wasn't sure how this had come to past.  Well, yeah, Novabomb and Bloodshed had gotten used to it, but really...

 

When would she ever find herself in a situation where she was manipulating water to wet her hair while next to a sleepy roommate brushing her teeth on a Thursday morning?

 

Nebula threw the water down the drain as she began to put up her hair.  It took a lot to get her look this way and having the power to manipulate water made it much easier for her to get it styled faster in the morning.  Much better than wetting it in the shower or the sink.

 

But what still got to her was Daybreak still brushing her teeth and acting as if the floating bubbles of water in the air was nothing new.

 

It was the staring that caused her roommate to turn to her with confused eyes.

 

"Neh-bu-la? She asked before quickly spitting out the stuff in her mouth.  "What's wrong?"

 

Well shit.  This had been bugging her for some time, but Nebula seriously needed to know what Daybreak's deal is.  "You're taking this all rather easily."

 

"...Easy?"

 

"This."

 

Daybreak looked at her blankly.  Sighing, Nebula grabbed some water from one of her bubbles and flicked some water at the other's forehead.

 

"Hey!"

 

"See?" Nebula grabbed a towel to hand over to the other.  "You're not acting scared or screaming bloody murder.  What gives?"

 

"...Why?"

 

"Why what?"

 

"Why would I be scared?"

 

Now Nebula was the one looking at the other with a blank face.  "WHAT?"

 

"I-!  I mean, I don't understand.  Why would you want me to be scared?"

 

"But-!" Nebula was actually unable to form words.  What the fuck?  Yes, Daybreak knew she was a mutant for a while now, before they moved in like a few months ago, but still! "But... me, well fuck, you knew I was a mutant, but this..."

 

Nebula waved her arms around, causing the water she was holding up to spin around like a floating river and making weird forms.  "Doesn't this bother you?"

 

Daybreak shook her head.  "No. I mean... it used to bother me.  But that was back when I was still living with my family.  They always told me that mutants were bad people who used their powers to hurt others and to be afraid of them."

 

Stupid, motherfucking, redneck, cousin-fucking hicks.  Nebula could think of a few other insults, but she focused on her roommate when the other spoke up again.

 

"But... I don't now.  I mean, I came to the city and I've met a lot of people.  Many mutants too.  A-And they’re nice.  They don't try to hurt me.  A-And you don't either.  Y-You're nice and caring and you look out for me and help me get around the city and-!" The poor woman was now blushing profusely as she went back to brushing her teeth out of embarrassment.

 

Nebula just stood there, blinking like she was a deer caught in the headlights.  Well... that wasn't what she had expected.  She knew Daybreak's family were more... stiff, but she knew Daybreak was more open than they were.

 

But... well, it didn't really matter.  At least she knew Daybreak wasn't afraid of her.  She was just used to being around other mutants... or humans who did mind her using her powers. 

 

With nothing else to do but shrug, Nebula went back to working on her hair.  Well, at least that conversation was done and over with.

 

Hopefully the awkward atmosphere would be gone by breakfast.

 

END


End file.
